icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2003 Winter Universiade
Ice hockey at the 2003 Winter Universiade was held in Tarvisio, Italy. Canada was represented by a select team from the Canada West Universities Athletic Association. BACK - 2001 : NEXT - 2005 2002-03 CWUAA : 2003 University Cup Round-Robin Pool A Date Game Result 15/01 Ukraine - Korea 10-0 (3-0, 3-0, 4-0) 15/01 Russia - China 12-0 (5-0, 1-0, 6-0) 17/01 China - Slovakia 3-13 (0-4, 1-5, 2-4) 17/01 Korea - Russia 0-12 (0-4, 0-6, 0-2) 18/01 Ukraine - Slovakia 1-4 (0-1, 1-3, 0-0) 19/01 China - Korea 1-6 (0-2, 1-1, 0-3) 20/01 Russia - Ukraine 13-1 (5-1, 3-0, 5-0) 20/01 Slovakia - Korea 13-2 (6-0, 4-0, 3-2) 22/01 Ukraine - China 13-1 (6-0, 3-1, 4-0) 22/01 Slovakia - Russia 1-2 (1-1, 0-1, 0-0) POOL A STANDINGS Rk Team GP W T L GF:GA TP 1 Russia 4 4 0 0 39:2 8 2 Slovakia 4 3 0 1 31:8 6 3 Ukraine 4 2 0 2 25:18 4 4 Korea 4 1 0 3 8:36 2 5 China 4 0 0 4 5:44 0 Pool B Date Game Result 15/01 Canada - Japan 8-1 (3-1, 2-0, 3-0) 15/01 Czech Rep - U.S.A. 4-1 (3-0, 0-1, 1-0) 15/01 Italy - Finland 1-1 (1-0, 0-1, 0-0) 17/01 Japan - Czech Rep 1-6 (0-0, 0-3, 1-3) 17/01 Finland - U.S.A. 3-2 (1-0, 1-1, 1-1) 17/01 Italy - Canada 1-2 (1-0, 0-1, 0-1) 18/01 Czech Rep - Finland 2-2 (0-0, 0-1, 2-1) 18/01 Italy - Japan 3-2 (2-1, 0-0, 1-1) 18/01 U.S.A. - Canada 1-5 (1-1, 0-1, 0-3) 20/01 Japan - U.S.A. 7-4 (1-0, 2-3, 4-1) 20/01 Canada - Finland 3-1 (2-0, 0-0, 1-1) 20/01 Czech Rep - Italy 1-2 (0-0, 1-0, 0-2) 22/01 Finland - Japan 5-0 (0-0, 3-0, 2-0) 22/01 U.S.A. - Italy 0-4 (0-1, 0-1, 0-2) 22/01 Canada - Czech Rep 4-3 (2-1, 1-1, 1-1) POOL B STANDINGS Rk Team GP W T L GF:GA TP 1 Canada 5 5 0 0 22:7 10 2 Italy 5 3 1 1 11:6 7 3 Finland 5 2 2 1 12:8 6 4 Czech Rep 5 2 1 2 16:10 5 5 Japan 5 1 0 4 11:26 2 6 U.S.A. 5 0 0 5 8:23 0 Classification Games Date Game Result 23/01 China - Japan 0-10 (0-2, 0-5, 0-3) 23/01 Ukraine - Finland 5-3 (1-1, 3-1, 1-1) 23/01 Korea - Czech Rep 4-12 (0-5, 2-4, 2-3) Medal Round Semi-finals Date Game Result 24/01 Canada - Slovakia 1-3 (1-2, 0-0, 0-1) 24/01 Russia - Italy 5-1 (1-0, 2-1, 2-0) Bronze Game *Canada 6 - Italy 3 Gold Game *Russia 5 - Slovakia 2 Final Classification *1 Russia *2 Slovakia *3 Canada *4 Italy *5 Ukraine *6 Finland *7 Czech Rep *8 Korea *9 Japan *10 China *11 U.S.A. External Links *CIS Universiade Links *Wikipedia *CIS List of Participants *FISU Hockey Page *FISU Tournament Site *International Hockey Wiki: Category: Winter Universiade *International Hockey Wiki: 2003 Winter Universiade 'Also See' *CIS/U-Sports *Ontario University Athletics *Ice hockey at the Winter Universiade Category:Universiade Category:International University Hockey Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Western Canada University Hockey